Tonight I'm Loving You
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Kurt and Blaine sneak into a gay bar and can finally dance together without being judged. One of Blaine's favorite songs comes on.   For the much anticipated episode in November.


**Here's a little drabble in honor of that episode we're all looking forward too ;)**

Kurt and Blaine stood nervously in line for the club. They had meticulously picked their outfits to make them look older. Well, Kurt had meticulously picked out their clothes. They had fake ID's that looked convincing enough, according to Puck, which didn't do well for either of their nerves.

They were in line for one of the only gay bars in Ohio. Finally it was their turn to hand over their ID's. The bouncer looked at the cards, studied the pair, then waved them through. Kurt couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. Getting caught would surely ruin his chances of getting into a top Performing Arts School.

They were both still nervous. This year was full of new experiences. Both of them were going to public school together. They had danced at Prom. They were going to be in the school musical together. Kurt was applying to colleges across the country. They had talked about their relationship very seriously a few times. And somehow tonight they were at a bar.

Neither of them had the guts to try to order a drink, so they stood on the side of the dance floor. Kurt noticed that no one seemed to be self-conscious about their dancing here. People were going crazy. He knew he and Blaine could have fun here. They were content people-watching until a song came on that they recognized.

"I love this song!" Blaine announced happily and held out his hand for Kurt, who couldn't help but smile at Blaine's excitement.

They went out onto the crowded dance floor, dancing closer than they had at Prom. No one would judge them here, no one would care. Blaine began to sing along, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

_I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do<em>

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, Blaine was singing in a very fake serious tone, never breaking eye contact, making his characteristic faces and everything.

_Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<em>

Blaine spun Kurt around and brought him closer. Kurt had only heard the song a few times before in Blaine's car, but he joined in softly for the chorus. 

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
><em>Oh you know<em>  
><em>That tonight I'm loving you<em>  
><em>Oh you know<em>  
><em>That tonight I'm loving you<br>Oh you know  
>That tonight I'm loving you<br>Oh you know_

Kurt did his famous shimmy and Blaine was recreating his drunk dance from Rachel's train-wreck house-party extravaganza. 

_You're so damn pretty_  
><em>If I had a type then baby it'd be you<em>  
><em>I know you're ready<em>  
><em>If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<em>

Blaine was singing the second verse differently, and when Kurt looked back into his eyes, there was something blazing there he hadn't seen before.

_Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<em>

Both boys sang along to the chorus, even more focused on each other than the words this time. 

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
><em>Oh you know<em>  
><em>That tonight I'm loving you<em>  
><em>Oh you know<em>  
><em>That tonight I'm loving you<em>  
><em>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>_

Neither of them sang during the rap part, they danced closer together, grinding to the beat. They were both happy they could dance in public together without being judged. And both of them knew something was different about tonight.

_But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you_

With a smirk, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as the song was ending and dragged him off the dance floor and out of the club towards their car.

_That tonight I'm loving you _


End file.
